3's & 7's
by NinaKennett
Summary: Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are a killing team. Literally. Everything changes when they have to rescue someone from his own wedding. Romance and Violence for all the girls.xAUx
1. 3's & 7's

**It is going to be a short story.**

**I just uploaded for fun. Wasnt thinking of making it something else, but I was bored, so there you have it.**

**Again, english isnt my native language. I reviewed it though, so sorry for the mistakes  
**

**Thank you for taking your time to read it =]  
**

* * *

** 3's & 7's**

_"The truth hurts so bad, wouldn't you say?  
So why tell it?  
If ignorance is bliss  
Then I'm in heaven now_

_Keep going over and over again_  
_ To never ending places I've never been_  
_ No one's catching on, calling my bluff_  
_ The Devil made me holier than every man."_

He filled up her shot glass with her favorite brand of vodka.

"Rough night?" Stefan, her favorite bartender, asked.

"Rough life" Bonnie said, with a side smile. Greedily swallowing her shot, she places the glass back at the wooden bar "But, I like it rough" she winked at him making him smile back to her.

The casino's bar was a marvelous place. And as planned, it would probably be the "team's" last night in St. Petersburg (Russia), so Bonnie would enjoy it properly. Boys, money, beautiful gowns and another finished job. North Asia was better than Bonnie expected. The Team was in Russia for almost two months and visiting this casino was their best option for fun.

"When will you tell me something about you? Or even better: go out with me for a date?" Stefan's Russian accent always turned Bonnie on. But she couldn't do more than turn that switch off. Bonnie's kind of woman uses everything on her body, but her heart. Or sweet boys hearts. And Stefan's angel face was telling her that it was easy for him to fall in love and therefore hate by not being corresponded. She liked her vodka shots and other drinks too much to let them get ruined by such silliness. Bonnie dating? Not in this life.

"I try to get you drunk every night to see what I can learn about you and It is like I'm giving you water" Stefan couldn't help but notice her perfectly fitted white dress. It was the biggest tease ever. Her dark skin contrasted with the silk white fabric even though it had long sleeves and fell to the floor, not showing much. So classy and sexy. The neckline was not showing her cleavage to compensate her exposed muscular back. One leg was coming out through a vertical cut showing her ripped leg. High heels and hair in a top bun. Every time she was there, he had to deal with guys paying drinks and asking him to deliver them to her. Looking at her he could see why.

"Give me a free shot of Dalmore and I'll let you know something about me" Bonnie held her glass with a cute smile waiting for the expensive bottle to approach. He hesitated. After a few thoughts, he poured her the shot, waiting with curiosity. She drank it, making a cute frowning face. "_She drinks like a man_" he thought.

Placing the glass back at the bar, she managed to get her upper body bending over the counter top. Then she grabbed his tie pushing him towards her, kissing him fervently for a few seconds. He was starstruck. Ending the kiss, she got her feet back at the floor, recomposing herself "There, now you know" she said cleaning her lips, now with messed up lipstick "Now you know, I am a hell of a kisser" she said walking away.

Bonnie did that knowing she would never see him again. Walking by passing dark green tables, surrounded by high roller millionaires playing all sorts of games and betting piles and piles of chips, she couldn't help but notice that the place was indeed beautiful. The floor was shinny granite with swirls of red and gold metallic in natural stone. The walls and the ceiling made the ambient luxurious, reflecting on you the richest environment of St Petersburg. There were a big stage with a funny jazz playing while dancers with big smile and lace corsets danced to it. "_How do people still listen to that?" _Bonnie thought while feeling trapped into this 'noir' movie.

Elena finally showed up, meeting Bonnie.

"Thought you wouldn't come out tonight" Bonnie said surprised.

"And lose my luck wave? No way!" Elena was excited; looking around trying to choose which table was filled with stupid players. She knew how to read them. All of them. She called her beating them night wave of luck, even though it was pure math and body language analysis. "Besides, after yesterday, I think we deserve it…damn, I was still bleeding this morning. Had to put so much makeup over these bruises here" She pointed to her forearm. Bonnie held it and checking the big double scratch that was cover up "And I couldn't leave without using this dress" She puts her hands on her hips, posing and laughing. A gorgeous red dress half knee length was Elena's pick for the night. "Anyway, Is Caroline here yet?"

"Yes, she is!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping in front of her partners "Got here a while ago. I was upstairs. Oh My God, we look so hot. I wish we could work with this outfits, though I don't think I can stretch much with this dress"

"Ha-ha" Bonnie laughed at her friend's comment "Green suits you really good Care" And it did. Caroline's blonde curls were falling perfectly on her strapless green dress "But I wouldn't know what to protect: you guys or my Marchesa"

The trio laughed. "Anyways" continued Caroline "I got a phone call early this morning. It's from the Casino's owner. She wants to see us"

"Hell!" Elena exclaimed turning some heads to her "Did they find out about us?" she said, in lower tone voice.

"Yes and no. I think she heard of what we do? But she wants to talk to us. She said she needs us. I believe it is for another job" Caroline commented." What do you guys think?"

"We can talk to her I guess" Bonnie was looking around, worried "Tell her we can meet in half hour. Text us the place Care. Now we need to spread, guys. See you later" Bonnie walked away. The girls knew that the best was not to be seen together for safety. That's the reason why they were staying in different hotels while in Russia.

Bonnie went to the ladies' room. She hated when her lipstick wasn't perfect.

Caroline started a conversation with a hot shot blued eye with a very cute and innocent face. Her favorite type.

Elena sat down at a poker table. She loves to read people. Analyze them. And she loved money. The perfect mix for a player.

It was a night for fun. last job. Doing what they do isn't easy. It was bloody and merciless career. But they love it. Even though they didn't have lives or time in their hands to develop one for themselves. No families to care for. No familiar faces, no significant lovers, no place to call home. They made the choice to live like this. No regrets, even though it hurts sometimes. After they crossed the line between good and bad, right and wrong, they stopped caring. They felt like they were soulless. Heartless. That way money came easier. Pain? Only physical. Peace of mind is only for those who minded. They couldn't afford that. That were jobs to do and they could do it better than anyone.

This is what they were.

Angel faces with devilish smiles.

* * *

"Assassins? The three of you? " Esther Mikaelson, couldn't believe this. The Three ladies sitting across her office desk were the ones she called this morning "No way in hell"

"Maybe not in hell, but yes in earth" Elena said flicking her hair. "Sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, but… Why is it so hard to believe? I don't get it. Is it because we are girls?"

Esther didn't know but subconsciously, she was expecting men. "I expected you to be… older or that the girl that picked up the phone today was only some type of secretary" Esther scorned.

"Secretary?" Caroline gasped. "Really? Because I am a girl? This coming from the owner of this Casino, and correct me if I am wrong, aren't you a woman?"

"All of you look like you just got in college" Esther pointed out. "I mean, why would I trust you with a job like that?"

"For the reason why you think you wouldn't" Bonnie explained "you see, we don't look like what you are looking for and yet we are going to deliver it. If you give us a chance"Bonnie got up and walked to her desk, bending over it "We hate wasting time Mrs. Mikaelson. Did you call us here because you need someone dead or to check our IDs?"

"We are not teenagers, Mrs. Mikaelson" Elena explained.

"Fine, fine" Esther succumbed "I apologize for my comments. It is hard to believe that all the atrocities I've heard of were committed by such young girls. Anyways" Esther looked at them "I believe I don't know your names"

"And you won't" Caroline said

"Excuse me? How am I going to contact you?" Esther was confused

"Call me Hash tag" Caroline answered and the other two girls followed knowing the order of names they would then use this time

"Star" Bonnie said

"Slash" Elena loved those nicknames, they were the funniest. She also liked the wrestler names and the tribe ones too. "Now, the assignment Mrs. Mikaelson"

Esther sighed. Those names were ridiculous. Freaking Americans… "My son. He is in trouble" Esther picked a picture form her desk and handed it to Elena. "He is going to marry tomorrow"

"Oooo, he is hot" Elena noted, passing the picture around.

"Don't tell me you need bridesmaids?" Caroline joked. Esther looked darkly to her "Sorry. Please, continue"

"He is going to get married and I don't want it to happen."

"That's nice, I don't remember killing a bride before" Elena was thinking loudly.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL HER" Esther screamed.

"Then why do you want to hire assassins?" Bonnie asked irritated.

Esther hadn't thought of that yet. She was desperate. The wedding was going to be tomorrow. All she wanted was to stop that it, in a quiet way. "I mean, I know what you do. But I also heard that you do it with discretion. You are good at keeping everything quiet, out of sight. That's what I need, a way of stopping this madness without fuzz"

"Why do you call it madness? I think getting married is crazy too, but that's what normal people do, right?" Caroline couldn't tell anymore what normal life is. The team has been pilling bodies and other crazy jobs worldwide for the last 6 years, not sitting around bridal showers with overexcited girls.

"Yes, it is" Esther continued "But I don't want my precious son to tight the knot with that…that…bitch" Esther find it hard to describe her hate towards her future daughter in law. "He is a good honorable man. She is not the right woman for him"

"I am sure that lots of women feel like this about their son's picks for wife" Elena said "I don't see where we fit in this story. Just tell him the bitch have a STD or a lover"

"Look, Mrs. Mikaelson" Bonnie got up "I shouldn't even tell you this: last night, we had to kill, chase, extort, kidnap, seduce, blackmail and torture men in order to recover a special 'something' to our last employee. If we didn't, a world war could have started. You can't even imagine how much blood we had to spill for the last couple of weeks." Bonnie said calmly "What I am trying to say is that…we are a top ten killer group for a reason. And the reason why we are top is because we don't take silly nor sissy jobs like that. Now, if you excuse us" Bonnie got up and walked towards the door of the luxurious office. Elena followed her.

"I'm sorry" Caroline felt a little compassion for the desperate woman in front of her while placing the son's picture back at the desk.

"Wait!" Esther cried "I am sorry I doubted of you! Please, I need help! Don't go! She is involved with the mob. I don't have anyone else to call for, no one else to help me! I am a mother! A mother who fought for her child, who raised him with love and caution and cannot see my son getting sacrificed like this" She started crying copiously. "They have him captive so he wouldn't give up! He was going to break up with her, but that bratty little bitch and her mob clan don't want a scandal on the only girl of their family"

Bonnie stopped. Not turning around. Caroline looked to Esther and to Elena. Elena frowned and stared at Bonnie, as she turned he face to Esther "How much is in it for us?"

"One million dollars for each one of you" Esther said, raising a little hope.

They kept walking out of the room.

"Wait, five million"

"Sounds better." They went back to their chairs. Extortion was their favorite part of the job. "You see, it's the Russian mob we are going to deal with." Elena smiled. "Also, I am sure your Casino gives you at least a billion per year…roughly" Elena turned her head to Bonnie "If the weeding is tomorrow, we need to start moving as soon as possible"

"So, can I count on you girls?" Esther was smiling under the tears.

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline said. "Plus you can also consider it a DONE job. We guarantee it. Now…what's the name of the damsel we have to rescue from the dungeon?"

"Kol… My dear son, Kol Mikaelson"

* * *

**Kol is a sweet young man in this story, just so you all know.**


	2. No One Knows

**Hello!**

**First of all, thank you for the reviews and adding to favs. This story was going to be an oneshot, but I guess its getting longer, so lets see where it goes.**

**Just to remind you all, English is not my native language, but I reviewed the text, so if theres mistakes left, I beg you all bear with me!**

**Thank you for taking your time to read it. **

**Enjoy X]**

* * *

**NO ONE KNOWS  
**

_"We get some rules to follow  
That and this  
These and those  
No one knows_

_Oh, what you do to me_  
_ No one knows_  
_And I realize you're mine_  
_ Indeed a fool am I"_

Kol Mikaelson could not believe this. Apparently, he was 'kidnapped' a few days ago by his own fiancé. He could not tell for how long he was staying in her house, in that room. Rebekkah agreed to meet him to discuss the ending of the engagement and call the quits on everything. He knew she wouldn't take this well, but he could not use her; he could not take this any further. He was not the type of man that plays with girls hearts. He was not in love with her anymore. He knew it would be complicated, after everything both families did and the money they spent in order to have a beautiful celebration, but it would be even worse if he could not be true to his heart.

When he met Rebekkah , he instantly fell in love. She was to him his little angel. Her smile was some type of fuel to those feelings. She was like a beautiful and delicate flower. His flower.

They were very young when they first met.

He had just finished high school and was still trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life. And no matter what it was, he wanted her to share the future with him.

"Always and forever" she used to say.

But something changed during these last years.

He kind of knew what her family was. Some type of arms dealing group. He found out about it right after Rebekkah started to change her personality.

They both went to the same college. By the time Kol left medical school in Moscow, she was another woman.

He always felt the need of using what he knows and owns in other people's benefits. He wanted to spend some time in some poor countries in Africa and help. Rescue, treat and save those little kids in need. Rebekkah, in the beginning, was into that idea too. She was a political sciences major. She also wanted to engage her degree into restructuring the social bases of those countries.

Their engagement came quick.

But, something deep inside Rebekkah's heart died or changed after her father passed away. Her older brothers Klaus and Elijah took the 'business' over. Kol gave her time and space to recover. But somehow they convinced her of changing her plans, so they made her believe that her place was at a high position inside Russia's political chairs. Moving to Africa was suddenly and tragically canceled. Kol understood she needed to stay with her family in that hard time. She was very attached to her father after all, and he was always there for her. Kol admits she was a little bit of a brat from time to time, but he was ok with it. Maybe love made him look the other away whenever she overreacted…

A little bit after, bratty became demanding and abusive. Kol felt his feelings growing cold. After all, she wasn't the same nor did want to be. Her love became some type of obsession. He tried to break up a few times, but was afraid of consequences, like for example her out of nowhere suicidal attempts. She was keeping him around like a trophy, or a pet. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Plus, she was completely involved with the family 'business'. That was unacceptable. That wasn't his flower, Rebekkah. The girl he was in love with one day, died.

And there he was. Trapped in a gigantic room, with nothing but food and water, brought to him every 2 hours. He was wondering if his mom even knew where he was. She did know he was going to meet up with Rebekkah to break up, after all. His mom knew everything, even that he was being forced to stick around and don't break up. He was sure that she was freaking out. Rebekkah didn't even care to show up to check if he was still there. Why did she want to marry him still anyway? This wasn't love. He thought he knew what love was. But apparently he was wrong…. Will he ever know?

* * *

"You should check on your prince" Elijah said out loud, staring and signing the pile of papers in front of him."What?" He looked at his younger sister "Are you afraid to fall in love again if you look at him? Don't worry sister; you are a woman… weak by nature. All your mistakes are comprehensive"

"Kiss my ass, brother. I have nothing to talk to Kol about" Rebekkah was reading a fashion magazine

"Why didn't you offer him money or something else? I don't understand why you have to trap a man so he can marry you" Elijah was mocking her.

"He wouldn't take it" Rebekkah looked away. She didn't want to over think what was happening in her life. "And don't make of me, you made me do this!"

"I think you should make sure your prince is not going to runaway when in church tomorrow, sister." Klaus was standing by the doorframe, wearing reading glasses and holding a mug with hot tea. "We don't need any fugitive broom in this family hitting newspapers first page. And your political career would do well without this flash news too"

"And I don't need any of you to telling me what to do" Rebekkah shouted and went stomping towards her room. "I can't stand this anymore! Any of you men telling me what to do!" She threw the pillow on her bed against the wall "This is my life, I call the shots! I am not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!"

She breathed courage into her lungs and went to the room Kol was staying.

* * *

Kol was sitting at the edge of the bed, both elbows on the knees, and both hands on his face.

The door room opened up and in came his kidnapper.

"How are you doing?" she rhetorically asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Why can't you look me in the face, Bekkah?" he noticed she was looking everywhere but to him. "Can you tell me why am I here… at least… I mean… will your family kill me or…"

"No!" she widened her eyes and looked to his "What do you think we would do such thing? What do you think we are?"

"The mob, Rebekkah that is what I KNOW your family is. I was just trying to face it like a man if that was going to happen." He got up "I am here for 4 days Rebekkah, will you set me free? Supposedly, tomorrow would be the wedding day…"

"Tomorrow is the wedding day Kol" Rebekkah's voice was dark. "Oh, don't be so surprised! It was the original day anyways. Everybody is already invited, we cannot change it"

"Why are you doing this? Why you refuse to understand I don't want this anymore?" He was trying to reason with her "I sincerely don't get it Rebekkah"

"Look, love" she grabbed his hands "You know I need a marriage as soon as possible so I can take place on this country's politics. Stupid fascist sexist rules, I know. And as you know, I don't want to marry anyone else. So, this has to happen. Me and you always and forever" she touched the tip of his nose with her finger "You always wanted me to be with you love, all this years of wait are over. "

"It feels like I am talking to a robot! Rebekkah wake up! What's going on with you?" He was desperate. He couldn't get through her at all "We cannot marry. I do not love you Rebekkah! I am trying to do the right thing here, trying to be true to you but don't want to hear it!"

"Is either this or" Rebekkah looked deep inside his eyes very close to his face "Or your sweet mother will pay dearly" There, she did it. She wasn't weak after all, she thought to herself.

"What?" Kol gasped. He started sweating. She never threatened him using his mother before. His heart was pounding; he couldn't make out any words.

"I guess I made my point" Rebekkah walked to the door. "Now go to sleep. You need to wake up very early tomorrow. My brothers will come here and help you dress up and take you to the church. See you tomorrow love"

Unbelievable. Kol lay down. It was not happening. It could not be happening. He could only hope his dear mother was safe. He could only close his eyes and pray.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Esther asked Bonnie about Elena being upside down against her wall

"It helps her think. She is really good at yoga" Turning back to Esther "You see, we don't have much time here. Why is this wedding so early anyways?"

"It is tradition. Russian weddings last at least two days, and the religious ceremony is in the morning." Esther explained. "I am sorry, but I couldn't do anything before. I mean, I didn't know how to contact you or even who to contact in the first place. They are the mob, no police would get involved. I am burning in my own despair"

"It is okay Mrs. Mikaelson, we are going to keep your son single. All we can ask right now is for you to trusts us and not get involved" Caroline was trying to be nice. She never had to console a client before. How would she ever console army generals, country's representatives or all the other psychotic people they had to deal with in a daily basis "What I am trying to say is that we are great with guns and international dealers, but not really with feelings… You can leave this situation to us now. If you don't mind can we stay here to figure out a plan?" Caroline had a small smile on her lips.

"Sure. I understand" Actually Esther didn't. She never heard of girls that never had to deal with feelings before, but whatever, she didn't any space in her head to think about it now "I am going home. All I can do as a good catholic is to pray." She got up and held a button on a little phone "Camilla, I am ready to leave." She grabbed her purse and said to Bonnie "Thank you all again. I am going to leave you with my staff. They are very good and well prepared. They will be around if you need to reach me, or need anything else."

"One more thing Mrs. Mikaelson, do you have a picture of Rebekkah?" Elena asked, still upside down.

"Sure" Esther opened a lower drawer and after some digging, she handed another picture to the girls "There she is. Now, if you girls excuse me" she went out looking very fragile.

* * *

Few moments passed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Elena shouted.

"Excuse me" Stefan came in with a tray in hand filled with cups, bottles and appetizers." I've been told to bring this here" He looked front, and realized he knew one of the girls "kisser, hi!" a surprised wide smile crossed his face.

Bonnie realized what he called her. Kisser? Russian guys are so cute, she thought. "Hey Stefan, thanks for bringing it, we are starving. It looks really good!" Bonnie was all smiles and charm.

The other two girls had their "whatahell?" faces on.

Stefan took the plates and cups out of the tray and placed them at the desk. Getting closer to Bonnie he whispers in her ear "I got to go now but…Come say goodbye to me when you leave"

Bonnie had to deal with inquisitive faces after he left.

"Alright" Caroline frowned at the scene and continued "Guys, we have only a night to come up with a plan to stop Princess Anastasia wedding here" she shook the girl's picture "So let's focus"

The girls started eating some appetizers and drinking some shots. It was the usual thing to do whenever they had to come up with a plan. Eating light things and taking some liquids made their brains more active. Caroline was sitting down where Esther was before, playing with pens. Bonnie was slowly walking around the room. And Elena went back to her flexible yoga postures.

Another hour went by.

"Guys there's nothing we can do. We don't know where they live, where they are holding the groom nor have we time to find."Elena undone her pose "The only thing we know is the groom's and bride's faces and the time and place of the wedding. Oh, and some background of the family what's her last name again? Stani…strav….vnov…What?"

"Spanov. Rebekkah Spanov" Caroline laughed at her friend "And I think…" Caroline started "That's all we need. Let's just invade and get what we have to: the groom"

"Mrs. Mikaelson asked for discretion Care" Elena interrupted her.

"To have discretion, we need to have time. We don't. Esther is desperate and I am pretty sure she made clear she wants her son back don't matter what" Caroline stood up "That's it, we gonna invade that church and snatch the hottie"

"If there isn't any other way" Bonnie said, with a hand on her chin.

"What? Bonnie? No, no no no no!" Elena couldn't believe "I mean, discretion wouldn't just keep the families away from the newspapers, it would keep our faces unrecognizable as they are! We need to keep our identities safe, guys. The less attention we get, the better we do our jobs. "

"You have a point, Lena. " Bonnie managed to keep her line of thought "Now…about her family… Did you guys notice something? This family….the bride's family is one of the families behind that 'special bombs' case! They are involved with our last case. We have recovered the bombs they've stolen. "Bonnie had a dark smile on her face. "Russia is huge, but the world is small. Can't believe we are dealing with the same guys again. And why do they love stealing stuff that doesn't belong to them! I wonder how much love they gonna have for us when we interrupt the wedding… I mean if they ever find out"

"Damn it, I didn't think of that! Of course, it is true! Elijah Spanov is her older brother! Fuck fuck fuck!" Elena's eyes got big. When nervous, she repeats words constantly.

"Oh my God Lena, wasn't him the guy you had slept with last week in order to get his ID and digitals?" Caroline had a funny smile on. "Well, you said he was a pro in bed so, why are you worried? Should worry if he was a virgin" She burst in a laugh "Ugh, can't deal with virgins!" She winked at Elena "Anyway, they shot and tried to kill us, so I say we should go full throttle on those bitches…" She started sniffing "I smell revenge, don't you?" Caroline lifted her glass up asking for a toast in agreement.

"I'm on it. Even thought we won by getting back what they stole therefore giving them reasons to shoot us, we are right, they are wrong. It will be fun!" Bonnie raised her glass too. They both waited for Elena.

"Never cared before, won't start caring now" Elena finally drank her shot, even though the thought of maybe seeing Elijah again shook her a little bit inside (though she would never admit it). The other girls followed her, drinking their shots.

Elena grabbed the picture again. "This bride…she looks like you Care!" Elena was amazed by the similarity. Then suddenly her face enlightened "Here it is! The bride! We should get the bride first, replace her with Care. This way we can gets the family's attention, keeping her as hostage…making some money out of it…or maybe trading for some political or terrorism secrets…."

Bonnie liked the idea "Perfect. Care will be the bride, Lena take care of the brothers and I get the groom"

Caroline and Elena asked in unison "why you get the groom?" they looked at each other amused by their chorus

"For many reasons" Bonnie laughed "but let's say it's because you both got the hots for him and that can jeopardize it all" Bonnie laughed again "Alright let's keep on moving. Lena, you get some blueprints from the church, we need to know all the accesses to it. Care, you need to find a hairdresser and a bride's gown… I know, call Mrs. Mikaelson, she can provide it to you. I'm going back to my hotel and pack some guns and other goodies; also, I'm going to figure out where we are going to keep our hostage. I'll be back soon so we can plan the whole thing. Let's to do it quick so we can get some sleep, we are going to need energy. Let's get to work ladies!"

They high-fived each other's hands and started moving.

* * *

**Instead of Elijah, I thought of using Finn, but I guess Elijah is everybody's fave, so here he is. (I love him too guys).**

**Also, I just think it is disgusting to ship Kol and Bekkah as siblings like I see in some ppl's confessions. But since I couldn't find any other character so alike to Caroline, I just changed their families, so its less horrible, ( I still can see them as siblings sometimes) ew. Gross. Uahauhauhauah.**

**Hope you guys like it. See ya =]**

_Ps. In case you were wondering, yes, all the chapter titles and the story's name are QUEENs OF THE STONE AGE's songs =]_


	3. Go With The Flow

**1st of all, sorry for the delay! I was travelling on vacation for a month or so. But now, I do believe the update will come faster.**

**I'll try my best!**

**Enjoy the next chapter! R&R if you wish =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Vampire Diaries. **

**Disclaimer #2: English isnt my native language, so bear with me and my mistakes!**

* * *

**Go With the Flow**

_"She said "i'll throw myself away,_  
_ They're just photos after all"_  
_ I can't make you hang around._  
_ I can't wash you off my skin._  
_ Outside the frame, is what we're leaving out_  
_You won't remember anyway"_

Elijah checked the clock beside his bed. 3:00 am. It was a long hot night. His thoughts were all over the place. He needed to sleep. Especially with his sister's wedding happening tomorrow morning. His little pain-in-the-ass sister found someone to bear with her childish ways.

Poor Mikaelson.

When he met his future brother-in-law he had the feeling he was really in love with Bekkah. Kol was this full of dreams kid, with no worries or hard feelings at all. A good man (as other people say) with plans to "save" the world with a stupid travel to Africa.

What is it with this people trying to save other humans? The world was a cruel place about to explode any time. He knew it. After all, he was the one dealing arms and nuclear weapons all over the world. He was the one trying to explode it.

He smirked at that thought.

When did he get into this business? When did it all start?

His father led him into this world at such a young age. "In case something happens to me son, you need to continue from where I stopped". His father didn't even give him another option. Any other path in life to follow. Didn't even ask him if that was what he wanted.

It took more time than Elijah expected for his father to pass away. He died from an incurable disease. Leaving behind his brother and sister under his watch.

The reason why Elijah stuck up with his father decision for his life was unclear. His father never disappointed him, even though he never really let him be, he couldn't let his father down. He was the one who was always there for them.

His mother was a slutty alcoholic house wife who died when he had turned just 12. He has memories of her flirting with his father's friends, and then begging his father for forgiveness. He couldn't really tell what was going on with such a young age but he knew it wasn't right. It was always happening: the fights, the screams, the objects flying across the rooms…

She was a weak woman. Like all of them. All women he ever met couldn't prove him any different. They were all weak, always begging for money and attention. Always putting on tight clothes, high heels, and using husbands as trophies. They don't know how to keep a conversation for more than ten minutes. They are not intelligent. They can't keep his attention for a long time….

They are easy to dominate. They can deal with rough situations, always asking him to be easy and sweet with them. Playing fragile, this made him annoyed.

_Not all of them…_

Her dark long hair. Her eyes analyzing all his movements. What was it with that girl?

He was trying to forget, trying to keep his mind clear from past events. 'What the hell' he says it in his mind in order to put his focus back into sleeping.

He was not the type of man who would let some woman distract his mind from his activities. He was not the type of man who would let a random woman mess with him. He didn't really have any problems with letting go. Couldn't really count the amount of women he had in his bed, cars, hotels, offices…. He also wasn't worried about keeping one by his side.

He couldn't help but remember the night he shared with her.

Her name… Katerina Petrova. An olive skinned Bulgarian with the most beautiful hair he has ever seen.

She looked very young; he wondered if she even had the age to be an escort.

It was the night of the ball. Thrown by one of his partners, common tradition after money rolled in from their international deals.

A vast gamma of beautiful women from every part of the world was the gifs for those men.

His friend was the best at this type of entertainment. He knew how to celebrate.

And Elijah knew she was there to entertain him.

He lost count of how many times he got inside of her that night. He explored her body at every inch of that room, starting out gently. Finding her to be very … flexible.

He was getting ready to go home after taking her, but she stopped him, blocking the door. Her curls were messy and wild, and her red lips were swollen. "I've heard you never let you company go home unsatisfied, Mr. Spanov." She said, with devilish smile. Turning her face away, she continues "I'm afraid the other girls were wrong" Looking at him again with a mocking face.

He understood the challenge. No woman would ever talk to him like that.

Grabbing her hair, he pierced her body at the wall, holding her face against it. "And I'm afraid I haven't done enough use of your mouth, otherwise you wouldn't be able to open it to challenge me".

She let go a moan mixed with a low laugh. It turned him on instantly.

He turned her around and made her knee in front of him. Her eyes were fierce and fearless.

He forced her mouth open; in order to take his pulsatile thick member into her mouth "I am going to make sure you will never talk to a man like me in this way again"

He decided to punish her until she regrets every word she said.

* * *

Elena woke up from her day dreaming, when she almost hit the car in front of her. Those memories made her drive speeding through a few lights.

The thought of encountering Elijah again made her chill. Really? Rebekkah really needed to be his sister?

She was used to seduce man in order to get what she needed. It was a big world; she would just fuck them and disappear, no problem at all in that.

She thought she would never see Elijah again.

Elena does not run away from her enemies. She fights them until the last drop of blood is spilled. But for some reason, the fact that she might meet Elijah again was bothering her.

That night at the ball she had to knock out a prostitute, to take her place as Elijah's escort. She made up a name, Katerina Petrova, and practiced her bulgarian accent.

She would do the same she does to get to these men: use a soporific scent mixed with her lipstick, perfume and shampoo. It always worked. Her hair always got touched, pulled, and sniffed. Her lips kissed, tasted…man are all the same. Fortunately, it worked this time too.

Elijah was tougher, though. He wanted to leave early; she couldn't let him go without getting his digitals and a photo of an ID. After she challenged him, he lost all his chivalry. Almost as if she unleashed an animal. She loved it, that's the type of situation that drives her libido insane.

She remembered all the dirty talk in Russian. She wasn't even sure if those words existed in English.

When he used his tie to get a hold of her neck…

Elena almost lost her senses while he wasn't showing any signs of getting tired, until he started fucking her against the window. Her shoulder and head where outside of the building. The wind was hitting her hair.

He wanted her to scream and beg him to stop, to give in, but she kept up, looking at him right inside his eyes. After several minutes and hard thrusts, they came together.

He blacked out after a while, finally. She knew it would take him a while to do so, but this way was better, cause it would not raise any suspicions. She got what she needed, and injected some adrenaline to wake herself up. The scent almost knocked her out this time.

"_Fuck, I cannot see him again. He will kill me_" She thought to herself, not really sure he knew she was responsible for the fail of his latest plans.

Elena parked in front of her hotel. Her task was easy: she would just print some information about the church and get some guns.

Entering her room, she packed 2 1911's, glock 21, adrenaline shots and fruits. She took a shower, dressed up in black pants, black boots and black V-neck. Tightened her hair into a high pony tail and passed her red lipstick. No heavy makeup this time, even though her eyes looked tired. No time for that, she headed back to the Casino, avoiding any type of memory involving Elijah.

* * *

Caroline was thrilled. Two women were working on her hair and dress, while Elena and Bonnie were deciding how to get inside the church.

"Well, now I know I can be a beautiful bride some day!" She laughed at the thought of settling down with a significant other. Marriage is a funny joke to her.

"You do look awesome Care" Bonnie smiled.

They arranged her hair into a high bun and surrounded it with the veil. The dress was simple and fitted perfectly. The red rose bouquet was the last touch.

"So did you guys decide already what is it going to be? Because I have an idea! I can get married with the hot Mikaelson! Is that his name? It should be!" Caroline was staring at herself in the mirror.

"It's KOL Mikaelson!" Elena laughed loudly. "And no, we are avoiding a wedding tomorrow, not participating in one"

Caroline got closer to the table their friends were sitting at. She extended her arm to Elena that shot the friend with adrenaline injection. "We are addicted to this adrenaline thing…" Caroline commented in a lower voice, picking one of the fruits Elena brought.

"Ok, bride, here is the plan: There are three main accesses to the church, one in the front, obviously, and the other ones to each side. Esther told us the right side entrance will be the one taking the visitors in. The front one is reserved for the family and the bride only. And the one to the left will be closed. So they can control the press and avoid invasions." Bonnie was pointing at the map.

"Yes, we are going there right now, to let you in." Elena looked at the clock. It was 6:45 in the morning.

"Now? Isn't it too early? "Caroline complained.

"Yes, it is, but that's the only time nobody will be there. You hide until you get to the Father. You need to keep the priest occupied for at least one hour before the wedding"

"Occupied?" Caroline's eyes widened." How am I going to keep a priest occupied…? I mean…there's a way, but I am not sure if he is going to …"

"Caroline!" Bonnie laughed "Not that way! Pretend you need to confess that you cheated on you fiancé with a whole army or anything! Anything to keep him busy."

"Just keep him away from the front doors until the family shows up. Otherwise, the whole plan will fall apart, they will recognize you and we will be fucked" Elena said.

Caroline agreed.

"Esther will call Rebekkah to the come to the church earlier. With the false pretense of blessing her and the weeding, anything, just so we can knock her out and take her out of scene. Elena will do that."

"Yes. I'll hide her in our car. And you BonBon, what are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of getting to Kol before everything happens. I'm going to play an assassin"

"An assassin?" Caroline was confused.

"Yes, I am going to get into the church and kill him. I mean, pretend to kill him, so he can disappear and the mob won't bother him anymore. That's the only way you can get rid of deals with the mob honey: dying. So I'll get to him before it all and let him know the plan. You Care, as the bride will create a commotion. DO NOT FORGET TO KEEP YOUR VEIL AT YOUR FACE. Otherwise people will recognize you. Distract everybody. Then, you guys take him to the back of the church. In there, Care will get rid of the bride gown and we are going to get in the car and disappear"

"But how is he going to live after that…I mean, the mob will find out he is alive and will kill him anyways" Caroline inquired.

"Not really. Didn't Esther say that he wants to move to Africa and build a Hospital or something? We'll just send him earlier. Plus we can say that a drug dealer killed him, because he didn't pay his debt. Everybody is on drugs now-a-days, it won't be so hard to believe"

"Bonnie, you are a genius" Caroline applauded, happily.

"Not yet. The plan needs to work so you can call me that. Anyways, let's go. The wedding starts in a few. I am going to call Esther and explain her part of the plan"

Bonnie walked out of the room so she could call Esther.

"I can help but notice you seem to be worried, Lena. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Care…" Elena tried to fake a smile.

"C'mon we know each other for too long….Are you worried about that guy…Elijah?" Caroline grabbed her friend's hand. "Is it?"

"Me? Worried about a man?" Elena stood up "Not in this life"

Caroline confirmed her prediction.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it. I feel like Im making up stuff to this story cause it was supposed to be a one shot. But thats ok. **

**I suggest you guys to read listening to the song, that is the title.**

** It kinda sets the mood. **

**xoxo.**


	4. The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

**The Lost Art of Keeping A Secret**

The sun was coming back to its business hours very quickly. It wasn't too long until it was fully glowing, with its pink and orange hues in the clear sky.

During the course they were driving in order to get to the Church, Bonnie was going through their plan in her head. How different that experience would be for the trio. It was surely, going to be a fun one to the book of memories.

Bonnie parked the car. Elena was checking the maps and looking through her window to the huge Cathedral. Caroline was getting ready to get out of the car.

"I have to say, I am freaking out guys." Caroline cracked her knuckle. "There's something about churches that freaks me out. There, I've said it."

"It happens to every sinner" Elena laughed loud at Bonnie's comment.

Bonnie worried about Caroline, her face was getting red and her forehead was getting humid, probably from sweating. "Hey, look at me Care" she held Caroline's face "You are going in, hold the priest long enough until the wedding, then walk down the aisle and make a scene when I shoot your groom. That's pretty simple. You don't have to be afraid of anything"

"I'm not afraid of this. It's just…"Caroline looked up to the church huge concrete walls full of designs and patterns and trembled "This place is creepy! Have you ever looked at the statues? I mean those saints have some pretty creepy judgmental stare"

"I assure you this place is safer than all the last places we've been lately" Bonnie made her sunglasses upright. "Plus, saint's statues don't judge you. Not more than people, at least"

Elena couldn't hold the laughter.

"What are you laughing at Lena?" Caroline's lips twirled "At least I admit I am afraid, what about you huh? Afraid of the bride's brother!"

Elena chocked on her laugh immediately. Sending Caroline, a very mad look.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie places her glasses at the top of her head. "Afraid of whom?"

Caroline realized she talked too much "I am sorry Lena, but it is true!" She frowned in a guilty way "I know he is on your mind!"

"I am not afraid of anybody" Elena's roared through her teeth

"C'mon Lena, just say it already: he's got under your skin" Caroline said it with funny slow tone and mimicking hands.

"Under my what? Do you want me to make you eat this bouquet or what?"

Bonnie was used to this situation: Caroline and Elena discussions. But what was new to this one, was the Bride's Brother Situation. She had to interfere before hair started to fly around.

"Ok, ok" Bonnie got in the middle of both "Care please, it's not the best time to neither get aggravated nor aggravate each other" she turned to Elena completely "Lena, this details are really important. If you feel something, the slightest feeling, we should know. I know you are a professional, but anything that can screw up this operation needs to be put on table ok?"

Elena tilted her head up and breathed deep. The situation wasn't that bad, but now that they were insisting in it, she opened up "Fine. I guess maybe, maybe I had him affect me"

Caroline's mouth opened big and her face was amused.

"Oh my God, I promise I won't kill him than if you like him so much" Caroline's excitement was hard to read. Was she mocking or encouraging Elena?

Elena scorned "Try not to let people hit you in the head so much Caroline, it is clearly affecting your brain"

Bonnie held a laugh. "Alright girls, let's just hug it and initiate the operation"

Caroline shrugged. "Ok, ok!" Their trio hug was like a ritual: it is a risk job, and if it was their last time together…

Elena tied her hair in a high pony tail "Is Esther here already?"

"Yes, she will open the door for Care" Bonnie was bothered by something. Looking around in complete silence, she confirmed her suspicion. Walking away from the girls, she crossed the street.

Caroline and Elena gave each other a confused look.

Stopping by the bushes that separated the church parking lot from the street, she pulls away this guy holding a camera, making him stand up. Cocking her gun with the other hand, she points it at the paparazzo's face.

"I like your camera. Can I have it?"

The man hands it to her, shaking like a branch in the wind.

Bonnie smiles put the camera on the ground and stomps at it a few times, piercing through and destroying it with her heel. She stares at the man with a sweet smile "I will give you 10 seconds to disappear"

The man vanished like smoke in the air.

"I guess the bride is famous" Bonnie walks back to her team "Ok let's get to it, go in Care, we'll see you later"

Elena and Bonnie drove away.

* * *

The street was very calm, with only a few people passing by. Caroline covered her face with the veil to walk towards the church. She knocked twice and Esther opened the door.

"I was worried you wouldn't be here" Caroline said to her.

"Well, I'm the groom's mother. They've let me in with the excuse of getting everything ready"

Caroline looked around and the place was divine. It was a truly fairy tale wedding, like those books she used to read as a kid. Flowers in tones of dark pink and white were everywhere. White lace bows and cetin ribbons were beautiful details.

Caroline gazed at the huge saint statue. Whoever that lady was, she was definitely judging Caroline. Her breath was losing rhythm.

"You are so red "Hash Tag" Esther quoted with her hands the stupid nickname "Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Caroline looked away and tried to even her breathing. "Where is the Father?"

"I think he is in the back. In wedding days they stay under prayers to bless the wedding" Esther grabbed her purse "I am sure you won't need me here, I'm going to get ready for the wedding, it is in less than 2 hours. I am sure you have my phone number"

"Sure, I give you a call if I need anything. My plan is to hide until at least half hour until the wedding. Then action"

* * *

Kol was fixing his grey smoking with a flower on his buttonhole. No enthusiasm at all, he looked at his image at the mirror, and thought about how excited he wanted to be for this day.

But that is not the case.

"Klaus and I will be your best men" Elijah was right behind him, with his hands on his pockets "I hope you and Rebekkah enjoy the house we gifted you with. Well, we will be leaving in a few"

They even replaced his best man, the place of his eternal best friend Stefan.

Elijah left without hearing anything back from Kol. He wasn't expecting it anyways.

Kol sighed. He needed to figure a way out of this mess. His only fear was the consequences of leaving and Spanov at her wedding day. It was a criminal family, and death was their only way of forgiving.

Maybe run? Maybe divorce in a near future? Who knows? His thoughts were everywhere at this point; he could just wait for an angel to intervene.

* * *

Caroline was walking through the halls of the back of the church. Looking around, she noticed it wasn't a well illuminated place.

"Where the hell am I going to find the priest?"

She was in this large room, with too many walls, not enough windows, lots of red curtains, burning candles and a slightly smell of funeral. Caroline just realized she never thought of were those people's she killed ended up.

"I have such a scumbag brain, damn it!" She exclaimed at those thoughts she shouldn't have. The last word echoed in the large room and hit her back making it look like a scary movie scene.

"Excuse me, lady?"

Caroline turned around quickly, ready to knockout punch the voice's owner.

"I think you should mind the words you pronounce at God's House"

Caroline's face got extremely pale. The young preacher in front of her looked so innocent and harmless. His face was intact; thanks to the nanosecond Caroline managed to stop her hand from hitting him.

"I am so sorry Father" Caroline bend to grab the bouquet she let fall. Good thing they were fake flowers "I mean you are a father right? I mean THE Father? I mean you can't have kids so you are not a father"

He interrupted her drabble, noticing her embarrassment.

"Yes, I am THE father" He smiled sympathetically "I am Father Jeremy, and I guess you are Rebekkah Spanov"

"Yes, sure" Caroline didn't know how to react in front of him. Was she supposed to bowl down or do anything else to salute him?

"I see you are very nervous, child" Father Jeremy was very concerned about the bride in front of him. She looked like she was about to explode." Does something bother you? Maybe the fact that Father Julius couldn't come from his Vatican travel in time? I assure you, I won't disappoint your family. It will be a memorable ceremony"

Caroline couldn't help but notice that this father was really young. Even, maybe, younger than her. She also noticed his cuteness. He had dark hair and really handsome features. Was she going to hell for thinking things like that?

He called her child. CHILD.

"Hmm… yes Father, I am very nervous indeed. I…" Caroline's worried face was frank "I've committed a few sins and I have to confess before the whole wedding thing"

"Oh" Father Jeremy was right, she was nervous. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Where Caroline would start? "Well I have been a who-" Caroline saw the father's eyes widen "I mean, a very easy woman in the recent past, and I" Caroline felt stupid for not making up anything better. "I need to confess"

"I understand, child"

That 'child' thing wasn't helping Caroline focus. Plus, he was too damn handsome. Calling her child…how messed up was that?

"Young women and men, now a days, have the tendency of behaving differently from what's taught to us in the bible. Very carnal and less spiritual; But God is always full of mercy and ready to forgive us, if we repent in true heart"

Caroline's list of man she was fucking in the past year was long. She loved the naïve ones she found in every city she has been. They were easy prey, always nice and gentle with her, she would fall in love for a night. And out of it in the next morning.

Since the cute father would never know if it was true or not, Caroline decided to tell them to the priest. Not that she repented, but it is always good to talk about your sex life with a total stranger who also happens to be a humble God's man.

NOT REALLY.

"Well Father I hope you don't judge me"

"Only God can judge you Rebekkah"

Caroline was trying to remember in her head if catholic priests could go out on a date. She tried to pull on her brain all the information she had on them. Virgins, living in churches, wearing black, praying, forgiving and being good to people day and night. Plus they never lie. Sounds like what every woman wants.

They walked to the confessionary wooden booth. Father Jeremy sat behind the little window, and Caroline, feeling uncomfortable, kneeled down.

When Caroline started to "confess" she notices she barely knows the names of the men she have slept with. Not a single name came up in her head.

"Don't worry child, you can tell me anything. I am here to help" his voice was soothing

"I, I…" Caroline, in that single confession minute, realizes how shallow her love life was. It made her feel dirty and weir, all of a sudden. It never really bothered her, but at this moment, in front of such a good and flawless person, her ways brought her a little bit of shame. How immoral and wrong she was feeling.

A brand new feeling for Caroline: regret.

She was staring blanking when she realized a tear came down her face. She cleared it from her cheekbones, not believing in herself.

"What? Am I crying?" she whispered to herself.

Immediately, Father Jeremy came her way. "Rebekkah, are you okay?"

"I hope so" she couldn't contain her tears anymore "I cannot remember the names father! The names!" her incredulous voice was full of truth. "I am so ashamed" She hugged him.

He was a little bit scared about the Pandora Box of emotion the woman in front of him was. It just made him feel even more compassionate about her.

"Child I don't think you can marry in this state of mind" Father Jeremy had the most soothing voice.

"I have slept with them father, I have let them touch my body, and I cannot remember their names" Caroline talked between tears "I thought I was better than 'daddy issues girl' type, but I guess not, father" Tears. "I am not a bad person, I am not that kind of woman, I mean, I thought I wasn't but now thinking about it… I hate to think about things, I never think about it! I knew it, I didn't want to get in here, and churches scare me!"

The Father was trying to calm her down. "Rebekkah, I understand what you are feeling, everybody questions themselves about life's decisions, but we always do the best we can" He made her face him "You are not your decisions, child, and you can always pray to God asking him to clean your heart"

"You are younger than me Father, why are you calling me child?" She couldn't hold tears.

"God asked me to take care of his children. That's the why I am a father" He smiled amused by her confused expression.

"Jeremy, I mean, Father Jeremy, I don't know how to pray, I" Caroline tried to recompose "I don't pray. But I am open to learn, I guess" She gave him a humble smile.

He chuckled. "It is easy: just put your hands together and talk to our Heavenly Father. Come with me" He held her hand "I'm going to fetch you some water and I will pray with you. Everything is going to be okay" He dried one of her tears.

_He is handsome and is taking care of me_, thought Caroline_, I have just admitted I have daddy issues father, you should back off._

Caroline just confirmed to herself. She was going to hell.

* * *

**So there you go, A year later lolololol. Dont forget it was supposed to a oneShot! lol**

**Jeremy! yes! I thought it was going to be diferent to have him and Caroline, so it got me excited. He is so cute!** **I also hope I didnt offend noone catholic, I'm trying my best to keep it respectful, I really dont want to disrespect any religion, and I am not really catholic, so All I know is what google told me!**

**Dont worry Bonnie fans, I am preparing some good stuff for our princess! Kennett is my last name!**

**I'll try to update more next week!**


End file.
